


the boy is mine

by etamine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, harry's an inexperienced dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etamine/pseuds/etamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As soon as they were through the front doors of the hotel and into the lobby, Harry gripped Louis’ arm and whispered into his ear, “Upstairs.”"</p>
<p>Harry sees an interviewer getting way too close to Louis and isn't a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowglobegays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/gifts).



> Hi, I hope you like your gift! Sorry if it isn't 100% what you expected, I kind of put my own spin on your prompt. Hopefully you'll enjoy though? :)

As soon as they were through the front doors of the hotel and into the lobby, Harry gripped Louis’ arm and whispered into his ear, “Upstairs.”

…

The whole day had been packed with promotion and they were only just getting to the hotel at 11pm. And Harry could deal with that - could answer questions politely and say that his favourite colour was blue, that he supported Manchester United, listen to Louis lie about his girlfriend, watch Liam dive in for him and bring up Sophia to take the limelight away from him, not murder interviewers who started asking about drug rumours, the ones who sat and automatically pretended Zayn was the ‘bad boy’ of the group for a reason they all knew and hated, the ones who probed sensitive questions when they’d all obviously avoided answering already.  

He could deal with those.

What he couldn’t deal with was the interviewer they’d had at one point today. He’d been from some channel in Europe - Holland maybe? - and he’d been tall and blonde and beautiful. A pop singer or something, turned presenter just like Louis wanted to be.

And he’d also been all over Louis, casually grabbing his hand and touching his knee and looking at him even when he was asking one of the rest of them a question. He’d even had the _audacity_ to ask if Louis wanted to meet him after they’d finished up the interview, but thankfully for everyone Alberto had the sense to usher Louis back into the dressing room at that point.

The ride home had been tense, with Harry wanting nothing more to stake his claim, mark Louis up as his in the way that they'd been trying out since Louis had first asked him to do it a few months ago, but he knew he couldn’t while the other lads were around. That was just way too far, no matter how close they all actually were.

Louis had seemed aware of the way he was feeling and sandwiched himself between him and Zayn, soothing touches on his thighs and messing with his hair even though he was talking about stuff that wasn’t him.

…

“Upstairs?” whispered Louis, letting Harry lead him by the arm into the lift, making sure to press the button for the floor that had been hired solely for them and their crew. Harry’s face stayed set, mouth in a firm line and he nodded slightly in response as the rest of the boys and a few members of their security followed them in. It was claustrophobic in there with how heavy the atmosphere was around them, and everyone else seemed to get that too and thankfully stay silent instead of saying anything stupid.

As soon as the doors pinged open Harry led him out, fingers laced tight with Louis’ smaller ones. There was barely even time for a glance at the number on the keycard he was handed by Paul as they walked down the hallway, everything in Harry focused purely on getting himself and Louis through the door of their room and locked away in there.

Once they were inside, Harry flicked the lock on the door shut, jiggled the door a little to test that there was no way nobody would be able to get in there without them having to let them inside, then went over to where Louis was sat on the bed, ready and waiting.

 This didn’t happen often, one of a few times since Louis had brought the question of doing it to the table. Normally Harry kept his jealousy in check pretty damn well, but Louis had instantly known how this was going to go as soon as he'd grabbed him downstairs.

“You know I wasn’t interested in him, don’t you babe?” hummed Louis, blue eyes looking up at Harry with one eyebrow raised. “Only wanted you -“ he started, but at that point Harry leaned down and connected their lips, getting out a pleased noise into the smaller boy’s mouth when his lips parted to allow his tongue entrance. His hands roamed Louis’ small frame, smoothing over the dip of his waist and thumbs brushing over where he knew nipples would be under his shirt. He kept on going as he lapped around the inside of his mouth, since he could tell by the noises Louis was making and how his body responded that this was the best way to get him warmed up for what they were going to do.

“Mine,” grunted Harry, starting to kiss down the side of Louis’ neck, sucking a love bite into his skin as soon as he was down low enough that Caroline Watson wouldn’t get pissed about something visible above the neckline of the clothes she’d picked months ago.

“Yours,” said Louis breathily, hands reaching up to lightly grab Harry’s curls and give them a slight tug. That snapped Harry into action, and in one swift movement he pulled away, taking a step back from Louis so he wouldn’t be tempted to dive straight back in. He was addictive, Louis was.

“Pants and boxers off,” he ordered, sitting down on the edge of the bed to watch while Louis carried out his orders.

The sight of Louis undressing himself was always something he’d absolutely fucking loved, it was like watching a flower come into bloom or unwrapping the biggest gift in the pile on christmas day or any one of the other dumb similes he’d come up with when he was drunkenly texting Ed about ideas for songs to write or sing or generally just shit about how much he really did love Louis.  

Less than a minute later Louis was stood in front of him again, dick unapologetically hard and pressing against his stomach, legs tanned and smooth and perfect. Without warning Harry reached up and pulled him down, laying him out over his lap with his bare arse up.

“Do you remember the safe words?” he asked quickly, knowing this was important. As much as he wanted to get right down to it, he knew he needed to make sure Louis was safe through all of this, make sure that he was comfortable. Make sure there was that trust there and that both of them knew exactly what to do if something went wrong.

“Colours,” replied Louis, not even hesitating for a second. He'd come up with them after all, brought Harry printouts from the internet on how it all was supposed to work after that first discussion. “Red if I want you to stop right there and then, yellow if I need you to slow down or give me a second to think, green if everything’s okay and I want you to keep going. Right?” he asked, looking up at Harry for approval despite him already knowing he was right.  

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Harry, settling one hand on one of Louis’ arse cheeks, fingers spread wide enough to cover it completely. “What’s your colour right now baby?”  

“Green.”  

Now he’d been given the go ahead, Harry lifted his hand back up and brought it back down, wanting to start out as gently as it could with it still being actual spanking. Last time they’d tried this Louis had panicked, it had been too much too fast for him, and Harry didn’t want that happening again.  Watching the way the skin always reddened as soon as he did it, and how the pink tint to Louis’ skin disappeared within seconds was mesmerising, but then again - it was last time. “Colour?” he asked quickly, making sure he was still okay to keep going, that he hadn’t gone too hard again.

 “Green,” replied Louis, wiggling his arse a bit on Harry’s lap to try and encourage him. Harry raised his hand again, this time delivering a slightly harder slap that echoed off the freshly painted walls of the hotel room. Louis let out a breathy moan at the slight stinging in his arse - it had to be stinging when Harry looked at it, the skin was staying red for a few seconds longer this time - and Harry kept going.

He tried to keep the pressure the same, spanking Louis’ arse and the very tops of his thighs, which had Louis hissing a bit, but still saying, “Green,” when Harry asked him.

 “Gonna slap your arse harder, need to remind you that you’re mine,” murmured Harry, voice low, and the spank was harder this time, the fleshy part of Louis’ bum jiggling a bit at the force he used and the noise loud enough to have footsteps outside stopping. Harry froze when he realised, hand moving over the reddened skin of Louis’ bum until he heard movement starting up outside again.

Shit, the walls in this place were as thin as in the last one apparently.

“What's your colour this time, baby?” Harry asked again, fingers kneading at Louis’ skin while he waited for an answer.

“Still green,” said Louis, shifting in Harry’s lap slightly and letting out a pleasured noise at the ministrations of Harry’s fingers. “You’re okay, keep going. I’ll say when it’s a yellow or a red, keep going until then.”

Harry nodded - this stuff was new to the both of them really, there wasn’t really anywhere to learn from except the internet (which wasn't Louis specific, and all this was _very_ Louis specific) and what had happened last time had scared him into probably being too careful with Louis while they played. But if Louis wanted him to ask less, he’d ask less; he might be the dom, but this all started and ended on Louis’ terms every time.

He started going harder on Louis now, barely any time between swats to his thighs and bum. The skin there was almost all a beautiful pinkish red, and the noises, god, the noises Louis made when he felt each strike were intoxicating. There was no other way to describe them, and Harry knew it was him who’d caused them, him who made Louis feel safe enough to do this.

He’d almost slipped into a mental quarantine that was all Louis, all the noises he made and how beautiful he looked and nothing of the world around him when he heard it.

“Yellow.”

He stopped his hands, moved to rest on the small of Louis’ back where he hadn’t touched, not wanting to make anything hurt any more until Louis was completely fine with it. “You okay?” he asked, heart rate picking up when he heard the raggedy breathing coming from Louis. Fuck, he’d hurt him hadn’t he, he’d fucked up, he hadn’t been able to keep Louis safe, they shouldn’t have tried this he knew they shouldn’t have tried thi-

“Yeah, just needed a second,” said Louis, breathing slowly going back to normal. He shifted in Harry’s lip again, spreading himself a bit more and Harry could see all the muscles in his back relaxing a little.

“Do you want me to ease up?” Harry asked, biting down on his lip, gently squeezing Louis around his waist. Louis was shaking his head though, just adjusting himself some more.  

“Nah, the position was just a bit odd, kept getting a knee in my stomach,” said Louis lightly, looking up and giving Harry a quick smile. “We’re good. Green.”

Harry almost let out a sigh of relief, managing to hold it in so he wouldn’t embarrass himself or look stupid when he was meant to be ‘in control’ of the situation at that moment in time - although they both knew who actually was. He smacked Louis’ arse again, slightly taken aback at how loud he got at that. He swore if they weren’t careful that whoever was in the room next to him (probably Zayn - once he was asleep he tended not to wake up until they got really loud, so he tended to be pretty happy to take the short straw compared to Niall and Liam) would start banging to to tell them shut up; but of course he wasn’t going to tell Louis to quieten down, not when he sounded like this.

“You like that?” he murmured, slapping him again the same way, leaning his back down so he could get right up against Louis’ ear. He could see Louis trying his best to nod, a noise that could almost be classed as affirmative managing to get out of his lips, but the dead giveaway was the slight wetness that he was pretty sure was pre come on his thigh. Oh yeah, Louis liked this.

“Getting you worked up, aren’t I? Like a horny teenager, can’t believe you’re turned on just by this,” he goaded, because Louis had mentioned when he first brought up the possibility of doing this kind of stuff that he actually wanted to try being embarrassed a little bit when they played. Not enough to really upset him, but enough to make him feel like Harry had more control of the situation than he actually did.  Harry was just hoping he’d been able to get the balance right.

“Such a pretty boy, aren’t you Lou? Were you flirting with that interviewer today or not? Bet he couldn’t get you leaking all over his leg this quickly, bet you wouldn’t keep spreading your legs when he spanked you,” he whispered, voice low and gravelly.

“Wasn’t, he couldn’t, only you can,” said Louis quickly, and Harry could tell he’d done pretty okay, since Louis was actually speaking back and hadn’t stopped everything straight away.

He delivered another smack in response, which had Louis grasping onto the silk covers tightly and whispering, “Close,” up at him.

“No coming,” said Harry firmly, wanting to try and back Louis into that space he’d managed to get him once before. “I’m gonna do ten, and you’re gonna count them out for me,” he said, keeping his voice slow and languid, even though his heart was racing in his chest at the thought of it. “What’s your colour?” he asked, regretting that he wasn’t disciplined enough, that question shouldn’t have been an afterthought.

Louis still said, “Green,” though without actually having to pause to think though, so at least he’d gotten away with it this time. “Count out loud,” Harry ordered, using the hand he’d used to spank Louis before to hold one of his legs still so he could balance him, raising the other one this time and bringing it down, harder than the previous spanks.

“One,” gasped out Louis, knuckles going white as he held onto the bedsheets. If Harry hadn’t already promised it was ten, he would have stopped - but he couldn’t stop now. He’d told Louis something, he had to follow through, he couldn’t leave Louis wondering if he was going to change the rules on him the next time they played. Another slap. Lighter this time. Harry couldn’t stop, but he could vary it up, could make it so he wasn’t feeling so guilty about hurting Louis, no matter how much the older boy seemed to enjoy it.

“Two,” Louis managed, the words sounding far easier to get out than the last time. Okay. Harry could do this. Louis wanted this, he’d begged for this the first time it had been brought up. He increased the pressure for the third and fourth slaps, Louis still managing to count them out with only a minor delay where he was bucking his hips and moaning.

The fifth was slightly harder, but not quite as hard as smack number one yet, and that seemed fine too. Harry was getting more comfortable now, and switched hands again. Spank number six was on level with number one, but the reaction wasn’t as breathless, Louis’ hands weren’t gripping as hard, so for number seven he went even harder still. Louis moaned loudly at that one, but the number still left his lips perfectly fine. Everything was fine, Harry needed to relax. Number 8 was the same as number 7, but this time after he’d counted out the number Louis groaned out, “Harder Haz, harder.”

  So for number 9, Harry did. The mark on Louis’ arse was a vivid red, he’d never got Louis’ skin to go that colour before the few times they’d actually done this, and the noises that poured from Louis’ lips were like music to his ears.  

He hesitated for a moment before number 10. It needed to be hard, Louis wanted hard, but there was a fine line between hard enough to hurt and hard enough to make Louis shrink in on himself and not enjoy it. Determining where exactly that line actually lay was difficult.

With a deep breath, Harry delivered spank number ten. It wasn’t the hardest he could smack Louis, but it was pretty damn close, and as soon as he’d done it he pulled his hand away to look at his handiwork. Louis was pretty intense on getting his reward for counting though, and as he let out a gasped, “Ten,” Harry saw the way his body contracted and how his cheeks hollowed and how his throat poured out the most gorgeous sounds Harry had ever heard in his life as he came hard all over Harry's jeans.

"Shit baby," groaned Harry, gathering Louis up into his arms and moving them both back slightly onto the bed. Louis' arse was almost vermillion now he looked at it in the different light, and now he'd moved him the dark lovebite on his neck was freshly exposed too, beautifully accompanying the red. He carefully laid him down, making sure to put him on his side so he wouldn't hurt any more now their play was over. "You with me sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Louis breathily, curling against Harry's frame, eyes still shut. "With you and I'm yours."

“You’re mine,” agreed Harry in his most gentle voice, stroking his fingers lightly over Louis’ cheek and reaching over to grab one of the blankets from over the headboard of the bed. “All mine, you were so good for me baby. Did so well, didn’t think you’d be able to handle it,” he admitted, covering both of them up before replacing his arms around Louis to hold him.

Louis let out a small laugh, nodding. “Didn’t panic like last time,” he agreed, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “Knew you’d look after me.”


End file.
